prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Now You See Me, Now You Don't/@comment-82.31.152.215-20130831151508/@comment-81.167.33.101-20130901000734
Geez. Okay, so Pretty Little Liars is very good, but The Vampire Diaries is the BEST.SHOW.EVER. Seriously, if people are calling it boring after watching a couple of episodes.. That's bullshit. To be fairly honest, PLL kinda sucked in the beginning, BUT it had a good storyline. But alot of the actors were not very impressive at all, and very unbelievable- however I gave it a FAIR chance, and well obviously I'm still into it. And the actors have grown into.. better actors. However, Vampire Diaries got alot more to offer after my opinion- and there are some great actors in the show. Also the story is much more forfilling than PLL, because in PLL you get loads of questions but not nearly enough answers- they drag out the plot to the very most they can extend it, I've read lots of comments, or "threats" saying they will stop watching PLL if they keep dragging everything out so much. Seriously, alot of the time I feel like the show would be alot better if there were fewer seasons. There's so many episodes and clues that I just can't keep track- even too many unimportant characters. Characters that have been in a few episodes and suddenly you're supposed to remember everything about them, and suspect them when they weren't even in it from the start. Honestly, it really feels like the writers just make up who A is as they go along. While in Vapire Diaries, you get answers to EVERYTHING. It ALL links together so INCREDIBLY PERFECTLY. Things you never even thought much about it season 1- like the protagonist getting a necklace, you'll learn in season 3 that THAT necklace is a 1000 year old artefact. Also, it doesn't feel like they drag it out at all really because there's a big plot in every episode. I can honestly say I remember every episode very clearly. So when they mention an old character that was only in a few episode, I'll remember that character well because YOU GOT TO KNOW the character very well. While in PLL you don't really get to know the "visitors" at all. Like, who the hell was Ian? I know who he is but seriously, if my friend didn't have a crush on him I would've forgotten all about him. Sorry, I'm not trying to say that PLL is a bad show because it isn't. I've watched every episode and I will keep doing that until the very end, or until they decide to cast Miley Cyrus as A. I guess my point is that my favorite by far is The Vampire Diaries, not because PLL suck (because like I said, it doesn't), but because TVD is sooo fantastically well written, and well thought through. So please giving it a real chance before calling it boring- I promise you it's epic. I know the first few episodes can remind people of Twilight, and that's really why you can't just judge it by the first few episodes. Because even tough it has a soft start, it gets oh-so exiting and actionfilled. ANYWAY, I know this is a PLL site, so please don't hate on me for I have said this. I really do think Pretty Little Liars is plenty awesome too! I've made 3 people get addicted to it, even. Also, I understand PLL is your favorites as we are in fact on a PLL wikia, but please withold your judgements about TVD before even giving it a shot. Haha, that's all I guess!